Wizards Who Meddle With Time (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Voldemort, y un deprimido Harry sigue obsesionado con Tom Riddle. Pero ni la muerte, ni el tiempo pueden interponerse en el camino de Hermione cuando ella decide ayudar. Así que se lleva a Ron consigo de vuelta a 1943, para poder secuestrar a un desprevenido Tom Riddle de 17 años, y llevárselo al Harry del futuro. [HP/TM Slash. Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards Who Meddle With Time (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Voldemort, y un deprimido Harry sigue obsesionado con Tom Riddle. Pero ni la muerte, ni el tiempo pueden interponerse en el camino de Hermione cuando ella decide ayudar. Así que se lleva a Ron consigo de vuelta a 1943, para poder secuestrar a un desprevenido Tom Riddle de 17 años, y llevárselo al Harry del futuro. HP/TM Slash. Two-Shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Advertencias:** El Rating cambiará a M en el segundo capítulo, por el lemmon. Obviamente, esto es una historia Slash (relación del mismo sexo) entre Harry y Tom Riddle. Si este no es tu tipo de historia, existe una opción llamada "regresar a la página anterior". Argumento algo descabellado y paradojas en el tiempo que podrían causar dolores de cabeza.

 **Notas de la autora (Paimpont):** _"Esta historia fue escrita para el Gamma Orionis 'Boot Camp Challenge (con el prompt "fascinado") y para el **Silver Owl Malfoy's Roses &Confessions Challenge **(Harry/Tom pairing, con los prompts de "La Cámara de los Secretos" y "Relaciones entre varitas".)_

 _Esto será lo último que postee a lo largo de un mes, ya que estaré viajando a lugares encantadores e inalcanzables para el acceso a Internet. Sin embargo, seguiré escribiendo, así que esperen actualizaciones de todas mis historias (incluyendo la mitad de ésta_ _que llevo escrita) para publicarla cuando regrese."_

 **Notas de Traductora:** _"Simplemente tenía que traducir esta belleza"_ , fue lo primero que pensé luego de leer el primer cap hace meses. Y finalmente está aquí, en nuestro idioma para nuestro deleite. Espero que disfruten mucho del trabajo. Ohh, y Paimpont no me ha respondido ningún PM que le he enviado meses atrás, así que dicha traducción no está autorizada, de momento. Pero confío en su perfil, con historial incluido de traducciones autorizadas, para que acepte también ésta lol.

Aprovechen de leer.

Y aprovecho para anunciar que hoy cumple años una persona muy especial para mí, que aunque no sea muy fan del Potterverso el cariño sigue siendo el mismo, jaja. ¡Felicidades, **ZAHAKI**!~

Con respecto a las actualizaciones de mis fics y traducciones: decidí traducir primero algunos caps para poder publicarlos en el tiempo que considere prudente. Empecé nuevo semestre, trabajo prácticamente todos los días ahora, y con la mudanza, lo que menos quiero hacer al llegar a casa es tocar una computadora. Sé que las personas que viven también ese estilo de vida, con razón me entenderán.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

...

Los asesinos eran rápidos y como ninjas, eran expertos en no emitir ninguna clase de sonido. Tom no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar antes de que un par de hechizos _Immobilus_ le golpearan de lleno en su espalda. Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, y cayó sin remedio sobre el suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo. Una fuerte sacudida de dolor serpenteó a través de él, y la sangre de color rojo oscuro se agrupó en el suelo cerca de su cara. Tenía la horrible sensación de que esa sangre provenía de su nariz, rota. Detrás de él, alguien lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre él, sólo por si acaso. No es como si hubiese mucha gente a su alrededor para oírle gritar por ayuda, a esta hora de la noche de todos modos.

Sintió una pequeña (pero brusca) patada sobre su espalda y como el par de asesinos le escudriñaban el rostro.

 _"Stupefy",_ pensó Tom, todavía aturdido, observando ambas caras borrosas por encima de él. Había estado practicando magia sin varita y hechizos no verbales desde hace un buen tiempo y se estaba volviendo muy bueno en el asunto, pero para su sorpresa, sentía que este hechizo se mantenía revoloteando en el aire, aún sin poder ser ejecutado. Dicha situación parecía ser un obstáculo invisible de los que anteriormente no se había topado nunca antes.

Uno de los asesinos vestidos de negro se carcajeaba, era una risa sorprendentemente femenina. — ¡Oh, por favor, Tom! No estamos en Preescolar. Sabemos cómo bloquear hechizos no verbales, así que ahórrate el trabajo. ¡ _Levicorpus_!

Para su sorpresa, se encontró repentinamente flotando boca abajo en el aire, indefenso frente al par de asesinos, que procedieron rápidamente para avanzar por uno de los pasadizos cerca de las antorchas. Tom trató desesperadamente de pensar. ¿En el nombre de Merlín, qué será lo que le van a hacer? El par de asesinos parecía saber la estructura de la escuela a la perfección, ya que no había ninguna duda en sus pasos.

Pero ¿quiénes eran ellos? Y, ¿qué es lo que querían de él?

Esto claramente no era una travesura de estudiantes cualquiera, ya que estos eran magos poderosos con habilidades que van más allá incluso de las suyas propias. ¿Qué clase de hechizo había sido el que habían utilizado en él? ¿ _Levicorpus_? Nunca había oído hablar de ese hechizo antes.

— ¡Alguien viene! —Siseó el más alto de los asesinos. Tom podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo en su posición extraña e invertida; captó un atisbo de un rostro pálido, adusto y el pelo rojo.

—Usa la capa. —Dijo la mujer asesina con calma, y Tom sintió como algo ligero parecido a una pluma que descendía sobre él. ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? A pesar de su situación, Tom estaba impresionado; éstos asesinos eran _buenos._

Pero por Salazar, ¿qué era lo que querían de él?

Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Tom se sintió aliviado de ver la forma corpulenta de Horace Slughorn merodeando por la esquina del pasillo.

— ¿Hola? —Susurró el maestro de pociones, sosteniendo una linterna y mirando a su alrededor. — ¿Quién está caminando alrededor del castillo a esta hora? ¿Oh? Buenas noches, señora. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que está...?

La mujer asesina (que parecía ser la bruja más poderosa del lugar), lo golpeó rápidamente con un bien conjurado hechizo Confundus, y Slughorn se quedó allí estático, con la boca entreabierta, la mirada curiosa y perdida, parpadeando de manera lenta mientras que Tom y sus dos asesinos desaparecían cruzando la esquina.

Se dirigían a las escaleras de caracol hacia el séptimo piso ahora. Tom esperaba de manera desesperada que sus atacantes tropezaran con las engañosas pisadas o fuesen confundidos por las escaleras móviles, pero ambos supieron evadir aquellos obstáculos sin vacilar en ningún momento. Parecían conocer a Hogwarts como si fuera la palma de su mano. Por Salazar, ¡sí que eran profesionales! La mente de Tom se debatía entre el miedo, la curiosidad y la admiración.

A mitad del último tramo de escaleras, se encontraron con la figura insustancial del excéntrico fantasma de la Casa de Gryffindor, pero para gran consternación de Tom, Sir Nicholas no traía prisa en informarle al director que uno de los estudiantes de séptimo año estaba siendo secuestrado; sino que éste simplemente se quedó mirándolos durante un largo rato, mientras que una expresión de asombro pasó por su característico rostro no sustancial. Tom gimió por dentro. Él sabía que para el fantasma de Gryffindor le sería indiferente lo que pasara con su persona, pero estaba seguro de que el espectro podría ver su forma rígida perfectamente bien, incluso a través de la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Acaso no iba a ayudar a Tom en lo absoluto?

— ¡Hola, Sir Nicholas! —Dijo la mujer asesina brillante. —Qué gusto verlo.

—Lo mismo digo, querida, —respondió el fantasma de Gryffindor, haciendo un arco elegante con su brazo. —Qué linda sorpresa, de verlos a ambos aquí. Justamente me preguntaba si alguien tendría el buen gusto de viajar en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Debería haber imaginado que serías tú, por supuesto. Eres la estudiante más inteligente que Hogwarts ha tenido. ¡Incluso más inteligente que Tom, por lo que veo! ¡Mucha suerte para ambos! —Y así, el noble espectral se alejó, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo.

—Espera... ¿qué? —El asesino pelirrojo se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil luego de que el fantasma desapareciera. — ¿Cómo sabe Nick Casi Decapitado quiénes somos? ¡Si él ni siquiera nos conoce todavía! Esto... no es posible, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo es. —La mujer asesina parecía imperturbable. —Los fantasmas existen fuera del tiempo por completo, ya que pueden ver tanto el futuro como el pasado. Así que por supuesto es lógico que Nick Casi Decapitado nos reconociera. Sin embargo, los fantasmas tienen prohibido hablar de lo que saben del futuro hacia los mortales. Es una de las... antiguas leyes de su existencia.

El asesino pelirrojo dio un silbido. —Realmente lo sabes todo, ¿eh, cariño? Yo realmente espero que el bebé se parezca más a ti que a mí.

¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? Las dudas de Tom aumentaban cada vez más.

—Calla. —Dijo la mujer en voz baja. —Ya casi llegamos allá. —Tom se sintió flotando por las escaleras que quedan en el séptimo piso y luego abajo, hacia un pasillo. Se detuvieron fuera de un particular y de muy mal gusto cuadro que representaba la danza de los trolls.

—Voy a abrir. —Dijo el asesino de pelo rojo en un susurro.

...Por Salazar, ¿también sabían acerca de la habitación oculta? Tom la había descubierto por sí mismo hace unos meses, a esta habitación encantada que podría convertirse en lo que quisiera, y había estado tan seguro de que él era el único que sabía de su existencia. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado de nuevo; ya que sus dos atacantes parecían saber exactamente dónde estaba y lo que era. Y parecía que el asesino de sexo masculino no era ningún mago novato, porque logró abrir el portal en su primer intento. Mientras que a Tom le había tomado semanas para poder hacerlo de manera consistente.

El hechizo de la mujer asesina le arrojó en la habitación, para que luego ella y su acompañante ingresaran una vez cerrado el portal. Después, la mujer tiró de la capa de invisibilidad de su cautivo, sacó su varita del bolsillo y echó un rápido hechizo _Incarcerous_ sobre él, seguido de un _Ennervate._

¡Ufff! Por segunda vez en la noche, Tom cayó al suelo con estrépito. Maldijo en silencio, luchando desesperadamente contra las cuerdas apretadas las cuales le estaban abriendo heridas ahora, y echó una rápida mirada hacia sus asesinos. Tenía que haber _alguna_ manera de ser más listo que ellos.

—Olvídalo, Tom. —La mujer asesina entró en su campo de visión, y de esa manera pudo comprobar que ella era muy joven, tal vez no tenía más de veinte años. Había un pequeño pero notable bulto en su estómago, a pesar de su esbelta figura. ¿Una asesina embarazada? La sola idea golpeó a Tom por lo absurdo de la situación. Pero a juzgar por la manera en la que ella mantenía sus labios apretados, sabía que no era una simple bruja joven e inexperta como para subestimar. —No puedes huir de nosotros. —Dijo ella con frialdad. —Y no nos tomarás el pelo, te vas a sentar justo aquí... —Ella le empujó en un sillón cercano. —Y vas a escuchar nuestra propuesta. —La mujer le lanzó un rápido hechizo sobre él, permitiéndole hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Una... una propuesta? —Tom parpadeó de manera lenta. ¿Este par de asesinos tenía tenían una _propuesta_ para él? Muy bien, ahora estaba intrigado. A él le gustaba el poder, y ésta bruja era mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido en el mundo mágico, hasta ahora. Él escucharía lo que ella tuviera que decirle antes de intentar engañarle, en dado caso de que resultara ser algo de interés. Asintió de manera breve.

—Muy bien. —La joven se sentó frente a él, con la varita todavía apuntándole directamente a su pecho. Su propia varita de tejo no estaba a la vista. — ¿Está familiarizado con los giratiempos, Tom?

— ¿Giratiempos? —Tom deseaba poder limpiar la sangre que goteaba de su nariz. —He oído rumores de ellos, sí, pero no sé si de verdad existen, o si no son más que mera fantasía.

El pelirrojo sonrió con gravedad. —Oh, por supuesto que existen, Tom. Tenemos uno. —Sacó algo pequeño y dorado del bolsillo de su túnica, y Tom se inclinó hacia delante con fascinación. ¿Un giratiempos? ¿Un dispositivo que permite viajar en el tiempo? ¡Oh, Merlín, las posibilidades que tendría! ¡Sin duda, un mago que tuviera poder sobre el propio tiempo podría convertirse en el hombre más poderoso de la existencia! Sí, Tom sin duda se encontraba ahora muy interesado.

—Los Giratiempos se inventaron hace unos cinco años, en 1938. —Dijo la joven bruja. —Sin embargo, el Ministerio de Magia ha mantenido su existencia en secreto, ya que temían que pudieran causar un gran daño en las manos equivocadas.

— ¿Qué tanto...? ¿Hasta dónde puedes viajar en el tiempo con uno de estos? —Tom echó un vistazo al delicado reloj con interés. Oh, sí, ¡él se aseguraría de que este pequeño y maravilloso dispositivo cayera en las manos equivocadas tan pronto como sea posible!

—Normalmente sólo unas pocas horas. —Respondió el pelirrojo. —Uno de tus compañeros de clase tiene uno. Y en realidad, ella ha estado utilizándolo para hacer retroceder el tiempo suficiente como para que le permitiera estudiar dos veces más que cualquier otra persona.

Tom lo miró por un momento, desconcertado. ¿Una estudiante de Hogwarts poseía un instrumento que potencialmente podría convertirla en la bruja más poderosa en el mundo? Pero ¡eso era imposible! Sin duda, él habría tenido conocimiento de ello. A menos que... Tom gimió. — ¿En serio? ¿Minerva? ¿Ella tiene uno? ¡Bueno, eso explica mucho! Ya me preguntaba el por qué, de repente, comenzó a obtener mejores calificaciones que las mías en todas las pruebas. Esta situación ha sido terriblemente molesta, en verdad. —Él negó con la cabeza, y una pequeña risa se le escapó. — ¡Confían en que Minerva use este magnífico dispositivo para algo tan absurdo y mundano como eso! Tiene un giratiempos... ¿y sólo lo utiliza para los deberes del colegio?

La mujer asesina de repente parecía muy molesta. — ¿Disculpa? No hay absolutamente nada de absurdo en... Oh, no importa. No nos vayamos por allí. El punto, Tom, es que los giratiempos sí existen. Y, por lo general, se cree que éstos sólo te permiten viajar al pasado o al futuro en el tiempo por pocas horas de diferencia, pero resulta que esta teoría no es del todo correcta. Después de algunos retoques, estaba a punto de crear una versión modificada con un rango mucho más amplio. Se trataba de un poco de magia de gran alcance, casi rayando a la mitad de lo ilegal, pero...

—Ella _es_ la persona más inteligente que alguna vez existió, verás. —El hombre pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo. —Es por eso que hemos sido capaces de viajar más de cincuenta años atrás en el tiempo.

Tom parpadeó rápidamente. —Más de... ¿Ustedes son del futuro? —Muy bien, ahora estaba muy impresionado.

—Así es, —dijo la mujer con calma. —Somos magos desde el año 2000, y hemos venido aquí para llevarte de vuelta con nosotros. Hacia el futuro.

Tom se quedó mirándola. ¿Estaba soñando? — ¿Irme con ustedes? ¿Al futuro? ¿Por qué?

La joven suspiró. —Es una historia muy larga, Tom. Y te ves implicado en ella. Sabemos que ya cometiste dos asesinatos... ¡Oh, te ves muy pálido ahora, Tom! Y que has creado un par de Horrocruxes con el fin de garantizar tu propia inmortalidad.

— ¿Ustedes... saben...? Realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando. —Respondió titubeante. ¿Ellos sabían de los asesinatos? ¿Y de los Horrocruxes? Esto definitivamente no era bueno. A no ser que ellos quisieran ayudarle a crearle más de ellos.

—Después de todo, —continuó la bruja con calma, —vas a mejorar hasta convertirte en un poderoso mago oscuro. Ganarás fieles seguidores y cometerás actos de violencia y horribles asesinatos. Vas a crear más y más Horrocruxes hasta que tu alma esté tan fragmentada, que perderás tu propia humanidad. Te convertirás en un monstruo. Ya no te llamarás a ti mismo "Tom Riddle", sino "Lord Voldemort" y tus seguidores te llamarán "El Señor Tenebroso". Pero al final de la historia, cincuenta años más tarde, serás vencido por un joven mago, un simple muchacho. Él destruirá todos tus Horrocruxes, uno por uno. Tú tratarás de matarlo, pero él vivirá. Lo que no sabrás es que esa parte tuya de tu alma destrozada se refugió en el chico; convirtiéndolo sin quererlo, en un Horrocrux viviente. Y ya al final, cuando lances el fuego de la maldición asesina sobre él, no lo matarás, sino que lo harás con el fragmento de tu propia alma que vivió sobre él. Vas a morir, y él vivirá. Y de esa manera termina la historia, Tom, cincuenta años en el futuro. Con una lamentable y penosa muerte, y una humillante derrota.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —La voz de Tom no parecía estar funcionando correctamente. Esto no podía ser verdad... ¿o sí? No obstante, sabía que muy en el fondo, era cierta, cada palabra de ella. Por supuesto que tendría seguidores. Por supuesto que haría más Horrocruxes. Convertirse en alguien tan poderoso, ¡sólo para perderlo todo y morir en las manos de un _niño!_

La mujer le miró fijamente ahora, y se sentía como si sus ojos marrones estuviesen mirando en su alma. —Te estamos diciendo esto, —dijo suavemente, —porque, por muy absurdo que pueda parecer, el chico que te derrotó, todavía está de duelo por ti.

— ¿Él... está de duelo por mí? —Tom se quedó mirándola. — ¿Por qué?

El asesino pelirrojo suspiró. —Ni idea. Pero el punto es que lo hace. No puede dejar de pensar en ti, por lo visto. Parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien al principio, después de tu muerte. Consiguió un trabajo en el Ministerio, y después se comprometió con mi hermana, y todo parecía ir perfectamente bien. Y entonces... bueno, comenzó a apartarse y a desmoronarse. No podía dormir, ni comía muy bien... Tomó un buen tiempo para que le dijera a alguien que se había equivocado, pero finalmente nos lo admitió, justo después de haber roto su compromiso, que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver con todos esos años que compartiste tu alma sin que ninguno lo supiera. Él lloró y lloró, hasta que dijo que algo estaba terriblemente mal con él, y que no merecía vivir. Y entonces nos contó que él se había dado cuenta de que él en realidad tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento hacia ti durante todo este tiempo, y que ni siquiera eso se detuvo con tu muerte.

La joven bruja tragó en seco. —Él te ama, Tom, —susurró. —Incluso si, Merlín sabe, no lo mereces. Y es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí, para ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad. Ven con nosotros ahora, hacia el futuro, y hazlo feliz.

— ¿Qué? —Tom se sintió mareado. —Pero esto... esto es enfermizo... ¿Quieres que vaya a encontrar a este chico que me derrotó, a esta extraña alma gemela, y...? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ser su amigo?

—Su amigo. Y tal vez, su amante. —Ella se sonrojó un poco. —Es una idea absurda, lo sé, pero no sé de qué otra manera salvar a Harry de esta terrible angustia que se ha apoderado de él.

Tom sintió que se ruborizaba. — ¿Ser su amante? Pero... ¡él es un chico! Yo nunca... daría rienda suelta a cosas tan anti-naturales de... de esa manera.

—Sí, lo harías. —La bruja ni siquiera lo dudó. —Tal vez aún no te das cuenta que lo sé todo sobre ti, Tom. He investigado cada detalle de tu miserable vida antes de viajar de vuelta hasta aquí para buscarte. Sé todo sobre tus desastrosas citas con Walburga Black. Sé de tus pequeños _experimentos_ con Abraxas Malfoy, y sé que fueron atrapados espiando a Lestrange en la ducha. Más de una vez.

Las mejillas de Tom ardían ahora. Él realmente no creía que alguien pudiera averiguar eso... — ¿Cómo demonios supiste lo del...?

Ella lo cortó, con un encogimiento de hombros. —El retrato de Abraxas Malfoy fue bastante informativo. Me dio más detalles de los que nunca hubiese querido escuchar, francamente. Te sientes atraído hacia los hombres, incluso aunque no quieras admitirlo, Tom. —Una sonrisa repentina cruzó por encima de su cara. —Y Harry realmente es bastante adorable.

Tom se dejó caer en su silla. — ¿Harry? Ése es su nombre, ¿verdad? ¿El nombre del niño del futuro que se convertirá en mi Horrocrux? —Cada vez era más extraño a medida que lo imaginaba, ¡un Horrocrux humano! Una parte de su alma, incrustada en este joven mago poderoso... A la edad de diecisiete años, Tom se resignó a quedarse solo para el resto de su vida. Es verdad, sus experimentos con Malfoy habían sido físicamente satisfactorios. Pero sabía que nunca podría encontrar a alguien en Hogwarts, y quizás ni siquiera a alguien en el extenso mundo mágico, que pudiera quererlo como su compañero, durante algo un poco más de contadas horas. Y era porque simplemente, no había ninguno que fuese su igual. Tom de vez en cuando fantaseaba con conocer a alguien que sería un verdadero amigo y compañero para él, alguien un tanto seductor y poderoso... Y sí, había tenido ocasionales sueños húmedos con Salazar mismo, pero sabía que ninguna magia podría traer al gran fundador de vuelta de entre los muertos. Pero este muchacho de otra época, con la magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso _derrotarle..._ Un Salazar del futuro, que todavía anhelaba a Tom... Valdría la pena viajar con este par de magos, sólo para ver cómo era.

Pensó por un momento. — ¿Pero entonces qué pasaría, si tuviera que volver con ustedes al futuro? ¿Qué pasaría con el tiempo mismo? Si tuviera que dejar el año 1943 y llegar en el año 2000, ¿qué pasaría con aquél lapso de tiempo? ¿Eso haría que las acciones que habría cometido entre 1943 y 2000 dejaran de existir?

Los dos asesinos estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, la mujer dijo: —No lo creo, Tom. No puedo estar completamente segura, por supuesto, ya que ésta sería la primera vez, que yo sepa, en el que alguien haya hecho algo como esto. Pero yo creo que lo que estamos a punto de hacer, el llevarte al futuro, simplemente crearía dos Toms diferentes: Uno podría quedarse aquí y convertirse en Voldemort, mientras que el otro vendrá con nosotros y permanecerá siendo Tom.

El asesino pelirrojo le miró. Él parecía estremecerse un poco. —Por supuesto que sería muy simple matarte aquí mismo y ahora. Un rápido _Avada_ en este momento pondría fin a Tom Riddle, y así deshacer todos sus actos viles de asesinatos y torturas en el futuro. Si tuviera que asesinarte en este momento, sería como si Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, nunca hubiese existido. Tal vez así traería de vuelta a mi hermano, quién murió luchando contra uno de tus seguidores.

A Tom le costó tragar en seco. Miró hacia la varita temblorosa del mago en su mano. —Entonces... Entonces, ¿por qué no me matas? No entiendo...

El hombre pelirrojo suspiró. —Oh, créeme, normalmente, lo haría, sin vacilar. Pero, bueno... resulta divertido, el querer cambiar la historia, incluso para mejor. Pasó un buen tiempo después de la muerte de mi hermano Fred, cuando su novia comenzó a salir con mi otro hermano, George. Y después se casaron, y ahora tienen este pequeño niño llamado Fred. Él es la cosa más adorable que jamás se haya visto, y todo el mundo está loco por él. Demonios, si hasta yo estoy loco por el pequeño niño. Soy su tío, sabes, y él me llama "Won", lo cual no es tan molesto cuando lo dice como si... oh, no importa. Y la cosa es que, por mucho que quiera a mi hermano Fred de vuelta, no puedo dejar de pensar en que si él lo estuviera, Angelina se hubiera casado con él en vez de George, y con ese hecho no existiría el pequeño Fred. Ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera recordaría al pequeñín, con sus salvajes rizos oscuros y ojos azules. Y... —El mago suspiró profundamente. —Sencillamente no puedo hacer eso. Hacer que el pequeño Fred no existiera, me refiero. E incluso traer a mi hermano de vuelta. Lo sé, lo sé: mi hermano Fred y Angelina podrían haberse casado y tener a otro bebé en su lugar, pero no es lo mismo. El niño sería sólo algo hipotético, mientras que el pequeño Fred es real, y es mi sobrino. Aunque se ría de manera escandalosa cuando le hago sus paseos de caballito... —Mira melancólicamente a Tom. —Así que supongo que voy a dejarte vivir, sólo por el pequeño. Es curioso, ahora que estoy a punto de ser padre, que parece importarme más del futuro que del pasado, todo tan de repente. Y quién sabe, si murieras antes de convertirte en Voldemort, entonces tal vez Harry habría sido tan diferente, que nunca se hubiese hecho amigo de Hermione y de mí. Y si no hubiese sido por Harry y la amistad que mantuvimos nosotros tres, quizá nunca me hubiese enamorado de Hermione. Y nuestro bebé nunca jamás hubiese nacido. Y eso es... simplemente inaceptable. No quiero arruinar eso. Nunca.

La joven sonrió ligeramente. —Suficiente charla, Ron. ¿Qué dices tú, Tom? ¿Qué tal... una cena con Harry en el futuro? ¿Una especie de cita, sólo para ustedes dos? ¿Sólo para ver cómo va la cosa? Su cumpleaños se acerca y esto sería un regalo encantador, ¿no es así?

—Él se sorprenderá, de verdad, —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Tom fingió pensar en ello. —Supongo que puedo tener una cena con él. El viejo Slughorn me dio una caja con una varita plateada hace bastante, tal vez pueda dársela a este chico del futuro para su cumpleaños. —Él en realidad quería conocer realmente a este chico. Y si su encuentro no funcionaba, entonces sin muchos miramientos, podría agarrar una varita, matar a su futuro asesino, y así comenzar una nueva vida en el año 2000. No podía creer que la joven bruja no hubiese pensado en eso _._

La bruja asintió. —Está bien entonces. El año 2000 será. Pero después de que completes una serie de Juramentos Inquebrantables, por supuesto, Tom —ella le sonrió dulcemente. —Sólo por la seguridad de Harry, y la del mundo mágico... No nacimos ayer, ¿sabes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizards Who Meddle With Time (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Voldemort, y un deprimido Harry sigue obsesionado con Tom Riddle. Pero ni la muerte, ni el tiempo pueden interponerse en el camino de Hermione cuando ella decide ayudar. Así que se lleva a Ron consigo de vuelta a 1943, para poder secuestrar a un desprevenido Tom Riddle de 17 años, y llevárselo al Harry del futuro. HP/TM Slash. Two-Shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Rating:** M, por Slash (relaciones románticas del mismo sexo masculino) entre Harry y Tom Riddle.

 **Nota de la autora (Paimpont):** Sí, por supuesto que tenía que subir la parte final en el cumpleaños de Harry. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

 **Notas de Traductora:** Vale, quise hacerle honor a la fecha y también publicar la segunda parte un 31 de Julio. _Supuestamente_ , no es seguro, pero... Paimpont _posiblemente_ continúe esto cuando regrese al fandom, alguna vez. Inició esta historia como un Two-shot, pero como es lógico apegarse a las cosas buenas, no sabe si continuarlo o dejarlo como está. Así que si llega a continuar algo más de este universo, lo más seguro es que lo traduzca también.

 _Muchísimas gracias a ustedes por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios._

Y agradezco especialmente a **Camila** y **Alex** , quienes a pesar de no tener cuenta en esta pag, se toman la molestia de comentar, ¡no cambien eso! (L)

* * *

...

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! — La voz que se entrometió en el sueño angustioso de Harry sonaba extrañamente radiante y alegre.

Harry gimió y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. —Vete, Hermione. Estoy durmiendo.

— ¡Hora de despertar, compañero! Tenemos una sorpresa para ti!

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. — ¿Ron? ¿Ella te arrastró hasta aquí, también? —Observó a sus dos amigos con recelo. —E irrumpieron en mi apartamento a las... siete de la mañana ¿por qué...?

—Son las cinco de la tarde, Harry. —Hermione le sonrió. —Y es tu cumpleaños. Hemos venido para llevarte hacia una pequeña sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Harry asomó su cabeza por debajo de la almohada. — ¿Una sorpresa de cumpleaños? Mira, realmente lo aprecio y todo, pero no estoy de humor para celebrar. Creo que dormiré por un rato más.

Pero Hermione tiró de sus mantas. —Vístete, Harry. Querrás _ver_ esta sorpresa, te lo prometo.

—Vamos, Harry. —Ron lo jaló de sus pies. —No tiene sentido discutir con Hermione, y lo sabes.

Harry parpadeó somnoliento. — ¿No se supone que las mujeres embarazadas necesitan reposo? ¿No debería ella estar en casa, tomando una siesta?

Hermione resopló y le arrojó su ropa.

—Escucha, Harry. —Ron se acercó más a él y bajó la voz. —El día antes de casarme con Hermione, mi padre me llamó aparte y me dijo: _"_ _Hijo, ahora que está a punto de convertirse en un hombre casado, siento que hay algo que debo decirte acerca de las mujeres"_ , yo gemí y le dije que ya tenía conocimiento de esas cosas desde los diez años, pero él se limitó a sonreír y dijo:"No me refería a esas cosas, hijo. Los niños a tu edad, probablemente saben más de _eso_ de lo que jamás sabré en la vida. No, Ron, lo que tengo que decirte es algo que no sabes, algo de lo que me gustaría haber sabido cuando ingresé por primera vez a la bendita etapa del matrimonio. Hay una cosa que he aprendido de la amarga experiencia, y Merlín sabe cómo hubiese deseado que algún hombre mayor me contara esto antes de haberme casado con tu madre: _Hagas lo que hagas, nunca discutas con una mujer embarazada._ Si ella quiere que ordenes las especias en orden alfabético, es mejor que comiences a poner "albahaca" antes de "borraja". Si ella quiere que pintes una habitación de color púrpura, píntala del maldito tono de púrpura del que ella te ordenó con toda su dulzura. Y si ella anhela salchichas de dragón para la cena, entonces, por Merlín, te dirigirás a Knockturn Alley para poder conseguirlas. Eso es todo." ¿Y sabes qué, Harry? Mi padre sobrevivió a seis embarazos de mi madre, incluyendo al de Fred y George. Él sabe de lo que habla. Así que no discutas con Hermione, y ponte la ropa.

Harry arrugó la nariz. — ¿Salchichas de Dragón?

Ron asintió. —Es en serio. Sospecho que debió haber sido cuando mi madre estaba esperando a Charlie. El punto es, Harry, que Hermione tiene su corazón puesto en esta sorpresa de cumpleaños para ti. Y como su marido, te digo que no sería _muy_ conveniente el discutir con ella. Así que vístete y ven con nosotros.

Harry agarró su ropa.

* * *

...

Media hora más tarde, Harry miró alrededor del familiar baño de Hogwarts con asombro. — ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín... por qué estamos aquí?

—Así es, amigo. —Ron se volvió y se dirigió a una de las válvulas plateadas del lavamanos en forma de serpiente con un marcado acento en Parseltongue: — _Ábrete._

Harry siguió a Ron y Hermione vacilante hacia el pasillo que conducía a la Cámara Secreta. Sintió algo agitándose en su corazón a medida que entraba hacia la húmeda y familiar cámara. Aquí había sido en donde había visto por primera vez a Tom, hace tantos años... El mero pensamiento le hacía sentirse afligido y extrañamente dulce al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de lo sagrado, le trajeron hasta acá?

Después de algunos minutos, Harry se dio cuenta exactamente del por qué sus dos mejores amigos le habían llevado hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Gracias a unas antorchas que parpadeaban su ardiente luz sobre una mesa puesta para dos, y a un joven de rizos oscuros y ojos de color gris plateado que estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas. Se encontró con una prolongada mirada de Harry y minutos después, se incorporó y saludó a Harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Hermione. —Escucha, Hermione, realmente te aprecio la molestia, pero no va a funcionar.

— ¿Qué no va a funcionar? —Hubo un destello de sonrisa en la voz de Hermione.

—Esto. _Él. —_ Harry indicó al chico de ojos plateados con un movimiento de cabeza. —O sea, hiciste un gran trabajo al hacer que se viera como Tom Riddle. ¿Es una especie de Glamour, no es así? Muy impresionante. Pero aun así sigue sin ser él, Hermione. Sé que quieres que sea capaz de fingir que estoy con Tom durante unas horas, y eso es lo más dulce que alguien haya hecho por mí, de verdad, pero yo realmente _no puedo_. Sé que es una fantasía y no es real. Ahora, me gustaría estar sólo, si todo esto terminó.

—No es una fantasía, Harry, —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Él es realmente Tom Riddle. Modifiqué un Gira-Tiempo, viajé de vuelta a 1943 con Ron, y lo traje aquí.

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Y como dije, lo aprecio y todo, pero...

El chico de ojos plateados dejó su silla y ahora caminaba lentamente hacia Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo. Muy bien, Hermione era _muy_ buena con esto. Si Harry no la conociera mejor, juraría que el que se encontraba frente a él era el mismo Tom Riddle en persona, con sus rizos oscuros y sus fascinantes e hipnóticos orbes de plata. Ésta fantasía era casi demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, y Hermione ya había tenido una gran cantidad de problemas por él después de todo...

—Muy bien, —Harry susurró. —Voy a jugar. Pero sólo por poco tiempo...

Hermione sonrió. —Me lo imaginaba. Adiós, Harry. Adiós, Tom. Ron y yo nos retiramos, entonces. Disfruten la cena. —Ella salió de la Cámara rápidamente, arrastrando a Ron junto a ella.

La pesada puerta de piedra se cerró tras de ellos, y Harry se encontraba ahora con el chico de ojos plateados a solas.

El chico era un magnífico actor. Caminó lentamente hasta Harry, le acarició el pelo de la frente con una pálida mano, y susurró: —Tu cicatriz. Ésa es la cicatriz que ella me había comentado. Aquí fue donde mi alma se adhirió a la tuya y nos convertimos en uno. Los brillantes ojos plateados miraron a los de Harry con determinación. —Dime como se sentía. Dime como era el tener mi alma dentro de ti.

Harry sintió que sonreía. Esto era exactamente el tipo de cosas que Tom Riddle diría en sus fantasías. Que sencillo todo esto iba a ser, ¡pretendiendo que este chico desconocido era Tom!

—A veces era doloroso, —Harry susurró. —Cuando estabas enojado. Otras veces... simplemente se sentía como si nunca me encontrara completamente solo. —Tragó. Luego de algunos meses de la Batalla Final, una curiosa sensación de vacío se había apoderado sobre él, una sensación de estar total, completamente solo por primera vez en su vida.

El muchacho estudió el rostro de Harry con su brillante mirada plateada. —Me gustaría poder recordar, —dijo en voz baja. —Me gustaría poder recordar el estar de una manera tan particular con otro ser humano. Contigo. Mi horrorux.

Extendió la mano y rozó ligeramente un dedo por toda la mejilla de Harry. El toque envió un extraño y placentero escalofrío, a través de la espalda de Potter. Sin pensarlo, Harry hizo lo que normalmente había soñado en hacer con tanta frecuencia: Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Tom Riddle suavemente en la boca.

La mejor parte es que el chico se mantuvo en su personaje todavía. No besó a Harry de vuelta de inmediato, como cualquier actor de baja categoría habría hecho; sino que se quedó de piedra por un largo momento, y luego levantó la mano y tocó sus labios con asombro, justo donde la boca de Harry se había encontrado segundos antes. Luego, susurró: —Besas como Salazar. —Se encontró con la mirada de Harry y añadió rápidamente, con un ligero rubor extendiéndose por todas sus mejillas: —Solía soñar con él, a veces.

Harry soltó su aliento bruscamente. —Sí, de alguna manera me puedo imaginarte haciendo eso.

El chico trazó la cara de Harry con un dedo tembloroso. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios de Harry en un beso ardiente.

El beso de Harry le dejó inmediatamente sin aliento. Esto era mejor que los cientos de besos imaginarios que él había compartido con Tom Riddle. Merlín, ¿dónde Hermione había encontrado a este chico?

El muchacho se echó para atrás. —Harry. Tus amigos me dijeron que tu nombre es Harry.

El aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. El sonido de su nombre en los labios de Tom, dicho de manera tan suave, hizo que un escalofrío corriera a través de él.

El chico le miró con gravedad. —Ellos me dijeron que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Harry. He traído un presente para ti. Toma. —Invocó a una caja de plata delgada, adornada con serpientes, y se lo presentó a Harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Una varita? —Harry aceptó la caja con una sonrisa. —Gracias. —Realmente, Hermione había pensado en todo para hacer de este día uno perfecto. De hecho, era bastante tentador el ver exactamente sobre qué tan lejos había ido para preparar esta sorpresa. Harry pensó por un momento. — ¿Traes tu varita contigo? —Le preguntó al chico casualmente.

En respuesta, el muchacho sacó una réplica perfecta de la varita de Voldemort desde el bolsillo de su túnica. Sí, Hermione había pensado hasta en los detalles más insignificantes. Bueno, tal vez no en todos... Incluso Hermione no podía hacer que éste fuese Voldemort, ¿o sí? Harry estudió por un momento a la cara dolorosamente familiar del chico. — ¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mí, Tom? ¿Me puedes mostrar algunas de las Maldiciones Imperdonables? Conjura un Imperius en mí, ¿quieres? ¿Sólo para poder demostrarme quién eres?

El chico sacudió la cabeza con pesar. —Me gustaría poder hacerlo, Harry, pero tú amiga me hizo jurar, bueno, de hecho invocó varios Juramentos Inquebrantables, antes de que me trajera aquí al futuro. Así que no estoy en condiciones de emitir cualquier maldición prohibida por los momentos. Parece que tu amiga no confía del todo en mí.

Harry sonrió. ¡Qué respuesta más inteligente! Hermione le había dado instrucciones sobre eso también. Esta fantasía era perfecta. Harry besó al chico en los labios de nuevo, y éste le dio un beso rápido en respuesta, murmurando dentro del mismo: —Besas mucho mejor que Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —Harry se le quedó mirando. ¿ _Malfoy_? Harry había asumido que Hermione había contratado a un extraño, a un actor totalmente discreto para hacer el papel de Tom Riddle, y no a alguien que conociera. ¡Y definitivamente, no a nadie que hubiera besado a Malfoy! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Si resultaba ser Blaise Zabini oculto bajo ese Glamour, Hermione tendría mucho que responder! ¡Oh, _porfavorporfavorporfavor,_ que no sea Blaise!

Sin embargo, para gran alivio de Harry, el chico murmuró: —Abraxas Malfoy. Sólo fue alguien que conocí en el Colegio.

Harry sonrió. Por supuesto. No era Draco. Sino _Abraxas_ Malfoy. Sí, ese era el nombre del abuelo de Draco, ¿verdad? Y sí, probablemente habría ido a Hogwarts alrededor del mismo tiempo que fue Tom Riddle. Por supuesto, Hermione hubiera sabido eso. Probablemente hasta Hermione había entrenado a este muchacho por un mes antes de traerlo aquí a la Cámara Secreta, asegurándose de que al menos supiera todos los nombres que Tom Riddle había sabido desde su nacimiento.

—Ven. —El chico le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa en la que ya estaba servida una exquisita comida para dos. —Vamos a comer y luego me contarás todo sobre ti, y sobre nuestros encuentros en el futuro. Es decir, en el pasado.

Harry disfrutó de su conversación durante la cena. El joven se mantuvo de manera fiel en su personaje a medida que Harry le contaba toda la historia de su vida, y del ascenso y la caída de Lord Voldemort. El chico hizo muchas preguntas, y parecía querer saber todos los detalles de cada uno de los encuentros de Harry con Voldemort.

Horas más tarde, cuando Harry le había contado todo, el muchacho se echó hacia atrás en su silla y observó a Harry con sus ojos plateados. — ¡Qué vida tan desperdiciada! —Dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz. —El haber tenido tanto poder, ¡para luego tirar todo por la borda, en una búsqueda de la inmortalidad, que terminó en la muerte!

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. De alguna manera, no había esperado que Tom Riddle dijera aquello. Pero esta era la mejor parte de este encuentro fantástico: el chico era tan bueno en la improvisación, que Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo en reiteradas ocasiones que aquél _no era_ el verdadero Tom Riddle.

—Y pensar, —murmuró el chico, como para sí mismo, —que tenía un alma gemela en todo este tiempo, ¡a un Horrocrux humano compartiendo mi alma! Del cual yo, en mi ignorancia abismal, pasé años tratando de matarte. —Había una expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos de plata ahora. —De tan sólo imaginar, Harry, lo que pudimos haber sido para el otro, ¡si tan sólo hubiese imaginado lo que eras! Éramos enemigos mortales cuando pudimos haber sido amigos, compañeros, amantes... —La última palabra retumbó en el aire durante un buen momento.

Entonces, el joven susurró: —Me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi Horrocrux, Harry. —Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y trazó con un dedo la cicatriz de Harry. —Pero todavía hay una magia persistente entre nosotros, puedo sentirla incluso ahora que el Horrocrux se ha ido. ¿Puedes sentirla, tú también?

Harry tragó, luchando por encontrar su voz. —Sí, —murmuró finalmente. —Sí, definitivamente la siento, Tom.

El muchacho se levantó, se acercó a Harry y le incorporó. Al momento siguiente, se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo y una voz le susurró al oído: —Ella me dijo que estabas enamorado de mí... ¿lo estás?

Harry cerró los ojos. —Sí, —respiró profundamente. —Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, Tom. —Podía sentir el estruendo de los latidos del corazón del joven contra su pecho ahora, y una boca suave que tardó en reunirse con la suya propia. Se besaron, profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta que a Harry le pareció que no había ninguna otra realidad más allá de este toque de los labios de Tom, contra los suyos.

El joven se echó hacia atrás y le susurró: —Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Harry. ¿Me dejarías?

¡Sí, sí, _sí_! Acordó el cuerpo de Harry de inmediato, pero una ligera voz en el interior de su cabeza protestó: _Recuerda, esto es sólo un juego... él en realidad no es Tom._

Pero entonces le dio un beso de nuevo, y la débil voz de la razón en la cabeza de Harry dejó de hablar por completo. Una lengua vacilante se deslizó hacia los labios entreabiertos de Harry, y las manos calientes buscaron por debajo de su ropa.

Harry tenía una vaga idea de que probablemente él no debería estar haciendo esto, pero era imposible no corresponder del mismo modo cuando el chico hacía aquello...

En un arrebato, ambos rasgaron la ropa del otro para que luego ambos se dejaran caer en el suelo de piedra húmeda juntos, estremeciéndose un poco cuando sus pieles desnudas tocaron aquella superficie.

El muchacho murmuró algo en voz baja, y al momento siguiente, una manta suave y aterciopelada apareció debajo de ellos.

Harry miró a su compañero. — ¿Puedes hacer hechizos sin varita? Eso es bastante impresionante.

Él se rió en respuesta. —Acabas de contarme la historia de cómo conquisté al mundo mágico con mi magia... ¿y vienes a impresionarte porque puedo invocar a una manta? Puedo hacer magia mucho más impresionante que esa. Ya verás, amor. —Dejó un rastro de intensos besos en la garganta de Harry.

— ¡Tom! —El nombre en sí salió solo de los labios de Harry, y los besos del chico viajaron más abajo en su pecho.

—Me gusta cuando gimes mi nombre de esa manera, —murmuró el muchacho contra la piel de Harry. Él levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de plata, había un ligero brillo en ellos ahora. —Déjame oírte decir el otro nombre también, el único que por el cual tú conocías... —Su mano se movió hacia la polla de Harry que ya estaba dura como una piedra, mientras que sus ojos luminosos sostenían su mirada.

—V-Voldemort, —susurró Harry. —Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco más que mareado.

El niño sonrió y pasó su mano... oh, justo _ahí..._ —No es un mal nombre cuando lo dices así. Escogí bien.

Harry empujó al chico de manera que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de los otros. Echó un vistazo hacia la cara que lucía tan terrible, maravillosamente como la de Tom Riddle, y algo se retorció de manera dolorosa en su corazón. Oh, si tan sólo este terrorífico y encantador muchacho pudiese ser Tom, ¡el verdadero Tom!

El chico besó a Harry rápidamente en la frente. — ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Tienes dudas? También es mi primera vez. En ir demasiado lejos, me refiero. Pero creo que sé lo que hay qué hacer.

Harry cerró los ojos. — ¿Tom? Necesito que hagas algo por mí primero. Del nombre que hablé antes, de _su_ nombre. Voldemort. Déjame escucharte decirlo. Dilo aquí en la Cámara de los Secretos, el nombre de Voldemort, en donde conocí a su fantasma.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al chico. Ésta era la prueba en la que ni siquiera el mejor actor pasaría. Harry sabía lo que estaba a punto de ver en el rostro del chico, a ese ligero destello de terror reprimido. Incluso aunque fuera el actor más reconocido en el mundo mágico no sería capaz de decir el nombre sin temor, incluso ahora.

Pero en vez de su predicción, él en respuesta se limitó a levantar una ceja con sorpresa. — ¿Quieres que diga "Voldemort"? Muy bien, lo que sea que te ponga caliente, amor. _Voldemort_. —Habló tan ligeramente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Harry suspiró con satisfacción y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico. Esto era bueno. Ésta era una fantasía perfecta, sin ningún defecto. ¿Tal vez Hermione había confundido al chico para que creyera que era Tom? No podría esperar menos de ella.

— ¿Conoces algún otro hechizo sin varita? —Susurró Harry y rozó los labios del muchacho con los suyos. —Comprendo que vamos a necesitar un poco de aceite o algo por el...

En respuesta, besó a Harry con fuerza. —No te preocupes, sé un hechizo o dos.

Y ciertamente los sabía. El chico era un amante fantástico, tanto apasionado como afectuoso, y sin embargo, con un ligero aire de la inexperiencia que le mantenía en su totalidad del personaje. Sí, Harry podría imaginar con facilidad que éste era el mismo joven Tom Riddle, explorando cada pulgada de su piel, acariciándolo, estrujándolo, entrando en él... Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, con furia, con intensidad, hasta que ambos cayeron satisfechos, saciados y agotados en la manta de terciopelo verde.

Harry enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su amante y aspiró el aroma de su piel caliente. Si tan sólo todo esto fuese _real_...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —El joven se sentó de repente. —Algo se siente húmedo contra mi piel. ¿Estás llorando?

—No, —murmuró Harry aparentando indiferencia.

—Sí, lo estás. —El muchacho tomó la cara de Harry con ambas manos. —Oh, Salazar. Te hice daño, ¿verdad? Espera, amor, voy a invocar una poción de curación.

—No, no es nada de eso... —Harry se negó a encontrarse con la mirada del chico. —Puede que sienta algo de dolor mañana, pero en parte eso se siente... agradable.

—¿Entonces, qué? —Besó suavemente a Harry en los labios. — ¿Todavía piensas en mí como tu enemigo? ¿Esto no era lo que querías, después de todo?

—Es todo cuanto quería, —susurró Harry. —Todo esto. Excepto por una cosa...

— ¿Qué? —Había una nota de ansiedad en la voz del chico.

Harry acarició hermosa la cara del niño. —Tú. Eres tan perfecto, pero sé que no puedes ser el verdadero Tom Riddle, por mucho que así yo quiera que lo seas...

— ¿No crees que yo sea el verdadero Tom Riddle? —El chico frunció el ceño. — Entonces, ¿por qué estabas haciendo el amor de manera tan entregada con un simple extraño, eh? Tú eres... muy bien, fuiste mi Horrocrux, y a mí realmente no me importa la idea de que estés con alguien más, sólo porque se vea parecido a mí. Espera, creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de mí mismo. Qué sensación tan terriblemente extraña...

Harry tuvo que sonreír. —Mira, eres realmente increíble, el que sigas permaneciendo en el personaje, incluso ahora. Pero sé que ninguna magia en la tierra pueda traer a Tom Riddle de entre los muertos.

— ¿De entre los muertos? —El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Pero yo no estoy muerto. _Él_ está muerto. Voldemort, el hombre en el cual pude haberme convertido. Pero yo estoy aquí, contigo. Y si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme contigo.

— ¿Quedarte conmigo? —Harry susurró. — ¿Y hacer qué?

— ¿Y hacer qué, dices? —El chico se le quedó mirando. —Bueno, en primer lugar, tal vez hacer un poco más de lo que estábamos haciendo, si te sientes con ganas. Y luego, después de eso, pensé que podríamos encontrar un lugar para vivir. ¿Tal vez un piso elegante y moderno? Me temo que tus amigos no me hablaron muy bien del que tienes ahora. Además, voy a tener que cambiar mi apariencia un poco e inventar un nuevo nombre e identidad para mí. Porque difícilmente puedo verme andando llamándome a mí mismo "Tom Riddle", ¿cierto? ¿Qué opinas de Thomas Black?

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. —¿De verdad eres Tom Riddle? —Quería desesperadamente creerlo.

El chico asintió. —Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué, no crees que tu amiga embarazada sea capaz de viajar en el tiempo?

Harry dudó. —Bueno, realmente ella es muy inteligente... Dime rápido, Tom. ¿Qué año era cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a ti?

—1943.

—Entonces, ¿tal vez recuerdes qué equipo ganó las Ligas Británicas e Irlandesas de Quidditch dos años antes, en 1941? Ésa es la única cosa de la que no creo que Hermione jamás se molestaría en investigar. Nunca estuvo interesada en el Quidditch.

—Bueno... —Tom pensó por un momento. —Yo mismo no soy un gran fan de Quidditch, pero estoy bastante seguro de que fueron los Caerphilly Catapults. Recuerdo sus ropas ordinarias, ¿verdes y rojas? No creo que esos colores vayan bien juntos, en absoluto.

Harry sonrió, y pudo sentir una sensación desconocida burbujeando en su corazón. ¿Alegría? Sí, una perfecta, cálida, y gloriosa felicidad... Tom Riddle. Él realmente era Tom Riddle. Miró a la manta de terciopelo verde esmeralda en la que yacían y susurró: —Si vas a vivir conmigo, Tom, vas a tener que acostumbrarte un poco a la combinación de verde y rojo en la decoración.

Tom suspiró. —Pero el verde coincide con tus ojos de Slytherin tan perfectamente... Oh, está bien. Si insistes.

Harry lo besó profundamente. —Claro que sí, Thomas Black. Por cierto, he oído que hay algunas plazas vacantes en el personal de Hogwarts. Hermione me dijo que debería ocupar alguna, pero no estaba interesado en el momento. La profesora de Vuelo se retiró y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras recibió una oferta de trabajo en la Universidad de Harvard que no pudo rechazar. ¿Tal vez tú y yo deberíamos considerar aceptarlas?

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Tom. — ¿Enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts? —El asintió. —Sí, yo creo que sería _muy_ bueno con eso...

 _Fin._


End file.
